1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to golf equipment and is specifically related to a new and improved putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty devices for advancing object balls are well known. For example, British Patent 14,733 for "Improvements in Lawn or Floor Billiards, Croquet and similar Games", issued on Dec. 15, 1900 shows a device having wheels on either side of the head for pushing a ball when a force is exerted against the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,730, entitled "Golf Putter with Wheel Supported Head" and issued to J. A. Fine on Nov. 30, 1965 shows a putter having wheels on either side of the head in a substantially horizontal shaft.
However, neither of these devices is well suited as a training tool or putter for achieving accuracy of aim and stroke force during putting in a golf game. For example, the Fine patent requires that the shaft be positioned horizontally relative to the putting surface. This would require that the user be on his hands and knees, and has no translatable value in developing techniques for increasing accuracy of aim and stroke force when in a standing position.
The British Patent is deficient in that it does not assist in sighting the aim of the putter. Further, the smooth surface on the wheels, would allow the device to slide across a putting or stroking surface, rather than roll, diminishing the value of the wheeled head.
Other patents generally related to the subject invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,043, entitled "Golf Club", issued to G. Carney on Oct. 27, 1942; U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,964, entitled Practice Golf Club", issued to W. F. Steinberg on May 16, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,799, entitled "Golf Club", issued to K. W. Johnson on Aug. 25, 1987.